The View From My Window
by Rina-chan18
Summary: this is just something Kagome,Inuyasha,and Kikyou were all thinking please read


Disclaimers:hey peoples I dont own Inuyasha and I never will but the title of this fanfic belongs to my friend Bur-chan she was gonna write this story but I dont know what it was gonna be about so I just looked at the title and this story poped into my head I hope you like it I really do see you all at the bottom!  
  
~+~+~ The View From My Window:Kagome ~+~+~  
  
Kagome sat there looking out her window just thinking really about everything everyone but mostly about Inuyasha,the other woman,and herself 'Inuyasha loves her and she loves him but what about me?   
  
im 15 years old im too young to have my heart broken but it is it's all because of Inuyasha Inuyasha those 8 little letters always send my heart flying I feel like im on air but he loves her he could care less what happens to me  
  
sometimes I think he only protects me because I can she that jewel but yet I love him he doesnt know it maybe he never will maybe i'll tell him tomorrow but I highly doubt it but from the view out my window I see that my heart is being broken I feel as if no one understands me like I am all alone and no one can see that maybe they do and maybe they dont  
  
hopfully oneday they will but not tomorrow I feel like my love life is a triangle you have Inuyasha at the very top and me and the other woman at the bottom corners he just cant pick but sometimes I think he love her more then me I know he loves me but when he looks at me you can tell he thinks of another  
  
he says its a lie but the only lie here is his feelings for her the other woman I cant bare to say her name out loud I feel that if I say her name I give her power to take him away from me you see if I dont utter those 5 letters he'll be with me forever I love him so  
  
but he doesnt see it my love for him is so obvious but yet he cant see it he's only thinking of her and that makes my heart ache so im aching all inside and he cant see that for once I wish he would say 'im sorry Kagome' just for once im not asking for much am I?  
  
I know deep down im my heart that he loves me but not like I want him to I want him to love me like he loves her he loves her with passion,lust and all that he is worth inside but he loves me like a friend,a sister,and maybe a mother figure  
  
he doesnt love me like he loves her and he knows it at least I think he knows it Miroku told me oneday that he loves me more than life itself or becoming human well if thats true he sure doesnt show it he is cold towards me he yelles he calls me wench he has no idea how much that hurts me  
  
I still remember the day we fought yura of the hair and I thought he was hurt but come to find out that he can heal pretty quickly and he never told me I was so worried but yet he says nothing   
  
and still to this very day I try to help as much as I can even though I know he needs none I am still by his side everyday and I will always be by his side until the day I die I dont care if he doesnt love me I love him and thats all that matters one day I hope he sees how much love I have for him but until then   
  
I will stay by his side to prove my undying love to him even if he loves her I hate her she took him away from me I know I never had him but in a weird kinda way I did even if he didnt know I did I know that I had him at one point so the view from my window tells me that one day my heart will be whole  
  
but until then it's torn into two parts one that is happy for him and her and the other half that aches for him...I am Higurashi Kagome a 15 year old that has had her heart broken too young.............'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
so how'd you like it? I for one thought it was pretty good but I think I used a few words one too many times like the words 'but' and 'maybe' ah well these chapters are gonna be put together ok oks but please R&R and please im beggin' you no flames and I bet you all could guess who the other woman is cant cha?! I know you can tee hee you all anit that dumb now are ya? didnt think so  
  
~+~ Kagome-chan ~+~  
  
PART TWO COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!!!! HOPFULLY SOON~!!!!!  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
For disclaimers see top!  
  
~+~+~ The View From My Window:Inuyasha ~+~+~  
  
'I dont see how this happend how could two girls be fighting over me? no ones ever fought over me im a stinkin' half-breed no one could ever love me well no one but my mother  
  
I love kagome with all my heart but then again a part of me still loves her kikyo she has tried to kill kagome more then once but hell I dont know I still love her they look alike in so many ways but yet they are so different kagome is more  
  
loving warm and caring she has this warm smile that makes you wanna melt inside and kikyo she had more of a mature look she never smiled and she never laughed she had to guard that jewel it has caused me more trouble than it is worth  
  
I guard kagome with my life and everyone knows that but yet kagome is scared of me why I dont really know you can tell she tries to hide it but I can smell it her scent its fear or is it that she is scared for me I remember one night when I turned human for the first time  
  
around her we got attacked and she thought I was dead she done everything to help me after all I was dying she even cried for me but kikyo she loved me too I feel like I have some unfinished bissness with her naraku killed my first love and she thinks I did it  
  
but I didnt I loved her damnit and she tried to kill me I have to kill naraku for her and my .......... friends as much as I hate to amit this but they have all became my friends kagome shippo sango and even that hentai Miroku I wouldnt trade them in for nothing  
  
I would rather give sesshomaru my sword then have my friends get hurt but I would also rather give the jewel to naraku then tell them that *smirks* the truth is as much as I hate it they love me for who I am and for that I am greatful I love kagome with all my heart but I also love kikyo but until I deside I will always protect kagome MY kagome and  
  
that will never change no matter what I will always be her protecter even if she doesnt know it....it will kill me to let her go when it is her time to mate and when the jewel is complete but never the less I hope her mate will be good to her and help take care of there pups.....  
  
I know that that is a long way off but when the time comes........I hope she is happy and that she never ever forgets me............Inuyasha the hanyo that was pined to the god tree 500 years ago the one that loves Kagome and always will....'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
so how'd you like that one I liked it but I think kagomes was better alot better so next im gonna do *shudder* kikyo's and thats all please R&R and no flames im doing the best that I can with this even though Inuyasha is my new fav. all my knowlage is still with outlaw star,tenchi,and cardcaptor/cardcaptors sakura so im still learning so forgive me please   
  
~+~ Kagome-chan ~+~  
  
PART THREE COMING TO A COMPUTER NEAR YOU!!!!!! HOPFULLY SOON~!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For Disclaimers see top  
  
~+~+~ The View From My Window: Kikyo ~+~+~  
  
'I am as cold as ice my body is made up of bones and dirt from my grave I can not feel love for anyone Im always cold although I am not sure why I am sure that it has something to do with the fact that I was brought back to the living world   
  
I live in pain no one understands not even Inuyasha the love of my life I gave up everything to be with him and he betraied me I thought he loved me but I was wrong he loves my so called "reincarnation" he kill me so long ago just so he could get his hands on the Shikon no tama he said he wanted to be human and we could  
  
live together forever everyone told me not to give my heart to a hanyo but I didnt listen and now look where it got me im all alone in the dark no one to turn to not even my own sister wants to be around me that hurts  
  
all my friends are afriad of me well I never really had any thinking back on my life I was very unhappy and when I met Inuyasha everything was turned around he loved me for who I was but when I think about it I wanted to change him I wanted to change everything about him I hated his hanyo side   
  
I wanted him to become human so my family would like him and they wouldn't be mad with me.....I love Inuyasha and always will he is more then welcome to come to hell with me.......I am Kikyo a dead Miko,Inuyashas dead girlfriend,and a past form of kagome the one Inuyasha loves......'  
  
~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
so I didnt like this one very much it kinda whats the word im looking for sucked yep thats it and it was short to ahwell please R&R and im sick of saying no flames flames are welcome and so are death threats they are more then welcome its not like you can find me right? *looks around to see if anyone is stalking me* im pretty sure you cant! *gulp* oh and yes I do take requests but only Inuyasha because I have limited info on everything else but just to let you know I dont know that much about Koga besides that he loves kagome and he hates Inuyasha and that he is a wolf demon thats all really I love to do request so tell me your thoughts and I know the one about kikyo sucks thats because I dont know much about her either tee hee I just love the one I did on kagome *plops down on plushie chair* im sleepy good night  
  
~+~ Kagome-chan ~+~  
  
started: 6-6-03 6:30 PM  
  
finished: 6-6-03 1:49 AM  
  
Yeah I know im slow *sigh* 


End file.
